


The Plan

by Tink1104



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M, Fake Character Death, Post Game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 00:06:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5110406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tink1104/pseuds/Tink1104
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evelyn is in love with Cullen and wants to be with him forever. That is until she found out that her parents is going to marry her off to the one person she loves like a brother and he so happens to be a noble Mage as well. She has to figure out how to get out of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_That was the most amazing night ever! I still can't believe we actually had sex on his desk, _Evelyn thought. While she is getting dressed, she noticed that Cullen was having a nightmare. She woke him up because she was really worried about him.__

"Having a bad dream?," she asked.

"They always are. Without lyrium, they're worse. I didn't mean to worry you." Cullen replied while touching her cheek.

"You can let me worry about you for a little bit."

"Alright. You are...I have never felt anything like this before." He was secretly confessing his love for her while he was touching her cheek. Evelyn was so moved by what he said, she just had to tell him, "I love you, you know that right?" "I love you too." After Cullen put his head back down on his pillow, he thought _I must be the luckiest man to have such a beautiful amazing woman to be in love with me._

Evelyn left his office to return to her quarters to get some rest. _After having sex all night, I need some well deserved sleep, _she thought.__ She got into her own bed and was about to go to sleep until she heard knocking on her door. _ _"__ For love of the maker! Can't I get some sleep in this place?"She was so angry and irritated that somebody had the nerve to bother her this early in the morning.Evelyn went to the door and shouted "WHAT? Can't you see that I need some sleep?"

It was Josephine at the door and shocked that the inquisitor was angry with her. "I..I'm sorry inquisitor for waking you up. But you see you got this letter yesterday and I thought you might want to read it."

"Don't apologize, I didn't get enough sleep last night, that's all. Who is the letter from?" Evelyn rubbing her eyes and trying to stay awake.

"It's from your parents. I thought you told me that you guys don't get along." Josephine curiously asked.

"That's right, we haven't gotten along for years now. Not since they found out their youngest daughter couldn't be a chantry sister because she is a Mage. They were appalled when my magic emerged. They couldn't wait to send me to the nearest Circle. So I wonder why they would send me a letter after not hearing from them for 13 years." She wanted Josephine to know the truth about why Evelyn hates her parents.

"Don't know. Maybe they are trying to make amends with you and asking you for forgiveness on how they reacted long ago." Josephine replied. "Hopefully you are right. It would be nice to have parents again." Evelyn was hoping that they wanted her in their life again.

"Well I will take my leave and let you read your letter."

"Thanks Josephine. I will tell you later on what's the letter." She said trying to not sound nervous. After Josephine left, Evelyn went to her desk to open this mysterious letter.

The letter states _Dear Evelyn, We are so proud of you that you are the Herald of Andraste. You are doing a lot of good work out there. I'm not sorry for how we reacted those many years because we still believe magic is dangerous. It is a sin upon the Maker. But I am sorry that we never stayed in touch. But the reason of why your father and I are writing to you because since you are a Mage you cannot get marry to anyone in the Southern Thedas. So, we had to look farther north. To Tevinter but it was hard to choose descent young noble man who didn't use blood magic. That was very difficult to do.That is until we found out that one of your male companions is from Tevinter human noble Mage and he doesn't use blood magic. We already contacted his parents and they were estactic to see their son married. His parents insisted that you and Dorian to get married within three months. They told us that Dorian has some commitment issues, but we all believe that since you two are rather close that it wouldn't be hard for him to get over his commitment issues. We will visit within a month to help you get ready for your wedding. We can't wait to see you married. Countess Isolde Trevelyan ___

"What!? Seriously they are going to make me marry Dorian. But he isn't even attracted to women. Oh what am I am going to say to Dorian? And to Cullen? I love both men but Dorian is like a brother to me. I can't marry my brother. Eeeww! Andraste's ass, I haven't heard from them in a long time and the first time they contacted me and now they expect me to marry to Dorian no less." She shouted angrily.

Evelyn is pacing around her bedroom for hours and trying to figure out how to tell Cullen that apparently she is engaged and didn't even know that she was. And to tell Dorian that she is his fiancé. _Eeww! I'm going to have to kiss Dorian at the wedding. Gross!_ She shuddered at the thought _._ She got up the nerve and left her quarters, she decide that she should tell Dorian first so he wouldn't be surprised when her parents come or if his parents actually send him a letter about it.

Evelyn got up the stairs to the library and then lost her nerve and went downstairs. She decide the second time, she will tell him. she walked over to him and Dorian asked her, "what seems to be the matter, my dear?"

"I have to tell you something."

"Alright, what is it then? You seem to be very nervous. Your first time with your strapping young Templar couldn't have been that bad." Dorian noticed this morning seeing Evelyn leaving his office with her hair all messed up.

"What? No. It was absolutely amazing." Then she whispered to him, "we had sex on his desk and then 2 more times on his bed after that." She giggled.

"Wow! I didn't think he had that much stamina. Maybe I should get myself a Templar if they can last that long. So if that isn't the reason on why you are so nervous, then what seems to be the matter?"

"Umm.. well you see I have something to tell you. We....are...going....to...I can't do this....I just can't. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Then she started to cry and wanted to get away.

He grabbed her arm before she was able to leave."Inquisitor! What's wrong? We are going to do, what?" He was concerned about why she was crying.


	2. Chapter 2

Dorian hugs and then tells her, "I think we should go back to your quarters before anyone else sees that you are actually a regular person."

"Al...(sob) alright. Thank you Dorian." (Sob)

"Of course darling."

He brought her to her quarters without drawing too much attention from all the nobles who like to stay in the main hall all day and gossip. "Now that we are at your quarters, tell me what is bothering you."

"I'm sorry... but it's very hard to tell you. You know that I love you like a brother, right?"

"Yes, naturally. I mean who wouldn't love me?"

"Here read this letter that I got from my parents this morning. It would explain everything." Dorian took the letter from her and read it. By the time he was finished with it, he was shocked and angry. "What?! How can your own parents hate that you are a Mage but still have the nerve to marry you off? Commitment issues? That is what my parents are calling it so they would avoid scandal. Ugh! The nerve of our parents. I love you Inquisitor like a sister, but I don't know what to do. But if I have to marry a woman at least it's you. Have you told the Commander yet?" He put his arm around her to console her.

"No, I had enough trouble telling you. I don't want this to happen. I mean can you imagine us kissing, fucking, and me being pregnant with your children? Ugh! Gross! And if you do become my husband then you would have to give up all men. I don't share. Could you handle that?" The look on his face explained that he didn't think of those kind of things. "I can imagine seeing us kissing but absolutely nothing else. Can't I at least have a man or two on the side or an occasional fuck with one." He was hoping that she would say yes to it.

"Nope, if you agreed to this then both of us have no men on the side. No sexual affairs, no one night stands, no kissing another man, no fondling, or any other things that you might do with men." She wanted to scare him so he might come with some kind of plan. "Oh no, I can't do that. I'm sorry, my dear, I love you but I need men. I hope that you understand." She was relieved. "Thank the maker! Now we just need come up with a plan to get out of this. Because I seriously don't want to have kiss you on our wedding day. Maybe you can do that and not feel anything, but I sure can't."

"I have never been in this kind of situation before. The woman they set me before with loathed me. I'm sorry. But you might want to tell the Commander about this before it's too late. Or comes after me with a sword." Dorian replied. "Yes, I know. I was just hoping that you came up with some plan so I wouldn't have to hurt the only man that I could see spending my life with. Thanks, Dorian." Evelyn seriously didn't want to do this. "Anytime, fiance. Is it too early to call you my fiancé?" He jokingly said. "Yes way too early." Evelyn angrily replied. They left her quarters, and Evelyn was dreading to tell Cullen this. She got to his office and knocked.

"Come in." Cullen replied while fighting to stay awake. He looked up from his desk and saw it was the Inquisitor. He noticed that she was nervous or scared. "Oh Inquisitor, what's wrong?"

"Cullen... I need to tell you something. We need to talk." Evelyn didn't know how to tell him or what he would do after he find out that Dorian is my fiancé.

"Sure, what about?"

"I....I'm." She started to rub the back of her neck. "Before I tell you, I want to let you that I love you with all of my heart. Unfortunately since I'm a noble, I don't have that privilege to have a say who I'm with or who I want to marry for that matter." She really didn't want to tell him but Dorian is right I have to tell him. She thought. Evelyn whispered _, "I'm engaged."_

Cullen heard it. He shouted at her, "You are engaged! How long have you known?"

"I find out after I left your office this morning. Dorian told me that I should tell you as soon as possible."

"You told Dorian that you got engaged before telling me. Why on the earth made you do that?"

Well... well you see the reason on why I told him first because he is my fiancé."

Now he saw red. "What?! So are you telling me all of this to what? To break up with me or expect me to be okay with it? I'm not okay with it. Not one bit."

"No, I don't want to break up with you or expect you to be okay with it. I thought that you had a right to know. I will try to come up with some kind of plan to get out of it before the wedding."

"And if you don't come up with a plan by then. Then what?" Cullen angrily replied. "Then I guess I would have no choice but to go through with wedding and we would have to break up." Evelyn started to cry again. Cullen let go all of his anger and braced her. Cullen said in a low voice, "Everything is going to be okay. I know that you will come up with a plan to get out of this." "Thanks, Cullen. I needed that." Evenly wiping her tears away.

_Three weeks later. No plan_

Evelyn's mother is arriving next week. She began pacing in her room to try to come up with some plan. Any kind of plan. _What am I going to do? She will be here next week and I still haven't come up with a plan not to marry Dorian. What if I became Tranquil? No, I couldn't do that. What if I disappeared and they couldn't find me? No, I still would be engaged to Dorian and hurt Cullen's feelings. What if I died? No, what if I convinced everyone that I was dead? Perfect. Maybe Leliana can help me with that. She is the best at these kind of things._ She thought _._

Evelyn walked upstairs to where Leliana always sits and surrounded by her birds. "Leliana, I need your help with something that only you can do." Evelyn said to her. "Is this about trying to get out of your engagement with Dorian?" Leliana of course knew everything on what is going on.

"Of course. I need your help to convince everyone that I'm dead. So, that way there will be no wedding. I know that I'm still the Inquisitor, but I'm going to make Cassandra the Inquisitor instead before I "die." And I already stopped Corypheus from taking the world. I don't want to hurt both Dorian and Cullen, but I believe this is the only way not to marry Dorian."

"Then it's quite simple then, Inquisitor. We just need to find somebody that looks similar to you, kill her, and make sure everyone thinks it's you. If that is what you want, that is."

Evelyn sighed, "If that is the only way then so be it."

"Very well, Inquisitor. I will see to this personally. I will tell you when you need to go missing so nothing would look strange when people find you dead."

"Thank you Leliana."

"Of course."

A couple days later, Evelyn secretly made Cassandra the Inquisitor so nobody would know what she is up to. The next day, Leliana approaches, "Inquisitor, it is done. I suggest you leave Skyhold and not return for a week. In a few days, they will find "you" in the icy lake that is near by. If you want nobody to know who you are when you come back, I suggest you change your hair color and perhaps your name as well."

"Alright, (sigh) when should I leave?"

"Tonight would be best. So that way most people are asleep and nobody would have seen you leave. Remember, this was your plan."

"Yes, I know and I'm grateful for you doing this. I appreciate all that you did. It is just so hard to leave everyone. I'm going to have to spend time with everyone today."

Evelyn spent the whole day with her companions. She went to chat with Dorian and read books with him, ask questions about the fade to Solas, drink ale with Iron bull and Varric, make cookies with Sera, spar with Cassandra, and made love with Cullen. _I'm exhausted_ , she thought. In the middle of the night, Evelyn quietly got out of Cullen's bed and got dressed. She went to the kitchen to grab some food supplies and then she left Skyhold. The next morning Cullen woke up and realize that the Inquisitor isn't in bed with him. He panicked. _Where is she? She doesn't usually leave my bed without waking me up first. I should go talk to her companions just case they have seen her or know where she is._ He thought.

Cullen is running everywhere and couldn't find her anywhere. None of her companions have seen her that day, either. _This isn't like the Inquisitor. Usually she is either spending time with Dorian in the library or at the tavern. She wouldn't have just left. She couldnt have. Besides someone would have seen or hear something. Anything! Maker, I hope she wasn't abducted _,__ he thought fearing the worst. He demanded for a war meeting and he was trying not to sound too scared when he told them,"Now that everyone is here, I have something to tell you guys. I think something bad has happened to our Inquisitor. She is missing." Leliana went over to Cullen and put her hand on his shoulder, "I'm sure that she is okay. But if you want to, we could try to find out what happened to her. I will sent out my spies to find her.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time doing this. I hope it is good.


End file.
